The Birth of Viper
Brermeerkat presents Sleeping Viper A spoof of Walt Disney's 1959 classic "Sleeping Beauty" With the voices of Lucy Liu as Viper Celine Dion as the singing voice of Viper David Cross as Crane Donny Osmond as the singing voice of Crane Billie Whitelaw as Messina Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse Hynden Walch as Alice Harriet Owen as Wendy Darling B.D. Wong as Li Shang Ming Na as Mulan Jack Black as Lenny Gregg Berger as Ripto and Dustin Hoffman as Master Shifu Chorus: I know you I walked with you once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes is so familiar to me And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream We see a book with the title of this parody sitting on a desk with a lit candle. The book opens and shows how the story begins. "In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child, and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was adopted, and they called her Viper." Chorus: Sweet Viper The story continued, "Yes, they named her after the kind of snake, for that was exactly what she is. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant snake princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day." Chorus: On that joyful day On that joyful DAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!! The pages in the book become real as several well-dressed people of all sizes, shapes and colors were gathering up to the castle. There were the rich dressed in their fancy outfits and knights riding atop horses, and many more. They were all shouting out cheers and cries and singing on this merry day. Thus, on this great and joyous day did the entire kingdom celebrate the long awaited birth. And the people kept singing as they marched up the pathway up to a tall castle beyond the grounds. Inside the castle in the thrown room, the people were also gathering there. Chorus: Joyfully now to our princess we come Bringing gifts and all good wishes too We pledge our loyalty anew Hail to the princess Viper! All of her subjects adore her Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Viper! Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the princess Viper! Hail Viper! Hail Viper! Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the princess Viper! Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Viper! Once all of the people entered into the castle, they saw a man and a woman sitting on two separate thrones and a royal crib between them. There were many different colored banners of all sizes and shapes hanging from the walls and the ceiling. The man was a Chinese one with black hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes, wearing an olive-green, gray, and black uniform, a red kerchief, black leg guards, white stockings, and black shoes. His name was Captain Li Shang, or Shang for short. The woman was a Chinese woman with olive skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes, wearing a pink Chinese dress, black ballet slippers, a blue sash, and a red ribbon around her waist with a white magnolia flower on top of her jade-green comb in her hair. Her name was Mulan, Shang's wife. "Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King Li Shang and his Queen made welcome their life long friend." Several heralds dressed in British guard uniforms blew trumpets as Li Shang's advisor, Chifu, unfurled a scroll and called out the two names off of the parchment as a red panda and a young bird entered the room. "Their royal highnesses, King Shifu and Prince Crane!" Sure enough, the red panda has white and auburn fur, small bat-like ears, a raccoon-like tail with white and auburn stripes, auburn markings around his gray eyes, thick white eyebrows, and a thin mustache and goatee, wearing a reddish-brown silk robe with brown markings, dark brown trousers, and tan boots. His name was Master Shifu. The young bird has black and white feathers, brown eyes, and a yellow bill, legs, and feet, wearing a blue silk robe and black sandals. His name was Master Crane, Shifu's student. Shifu walked up to the throne where Li Shang was sitting. Li Shang got up from his throne, walked over to Shifu, and gave him a big hug. They shook hands and talked to each other while Shifu introduced Crane to Li Shang. Li Shang smiled and shook Crane's wing, pleased to meet him. "Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Master Crane, Shifu's student and heir to Li Shang's child would be betrothed." Shifu guided Crane to Mulan's throne. She and her future adoptive son-in-law looked in the crib and saw the sleeping baby snake in her crib. "And so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride." Crane looked puzzled! Could this be the girl of his dreams? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs